In many instances where the conduit system of a heat exchange unit, for example, needs cleaning, it is necessary to remove the U-shaped connecting end members, and to do this, a blow-arc system is employed, which removes the connecting members, but leaves a damaged and rough end of the pipe. This condition is not susceptible to a good weld. The pipe therefore must be cut off back of the area affected by the blow-arc cut. The metal, normally employed in such a device, is inconel, or similarly hard metal, very difficult to cut, and often extremely difficult to prepare such material for welding.